Hemelse Dromen
by Avana65
Summary: “Na weken heen en weer geslingerd te zijn tussen de euforie en het verdriet van de mensen om hem heen, overwinningsfeestjes en begrafenissen, begrijpt Harry heel goed George’s behoefte om te doen alsof er niets veranderd is.” Na Deathly Hallows.


**Titel:** Hemelse Dromen**  
Auteur:** Avana**  
Rating:** T (13+)**  
Personages:** Harry, George, Leo**  
Spoilers**: speelt zich af na D.H.**  
Warnings:** geen slash (als dat tenminste een waarschuwing is ;)**  
Disclaimer:** Ja, ik weet het, alles is eigendom van JK Rowling. Ik heb alleen even de personages geleend en wat leuke dingen voor ze bedacht. Dat zal ik nog wel eens vaker doen. ^^**  
Korte inhoud/omschrijving:**_ "Na weken heen en weer geslingerd te zijn tussen de euforie en het verdriet van de mensen om hem heen, overwinningsfeestjes en begrafenissen, begrijpt Harry heel goed Goerge's behoefte om te doen alsof er niets veranderd is."_****

Hemelse dromen 

De etalage ziet er kaal uit. Er liggen wat verdwaalde artikelen maar het oogverblindende effect van rondtollende, stuiterende artikelen dat Harry zich herinnert van twee jaar eerder ontbreekt. Ook de grote paars met gele poster op het rechterraam is verdwenen.  
Harry kijkt omhoog naar de opgepoetste letters op de gevel.  
_Tovertweelings Topfopshop. _  
Hij vraagt zich af hoe het voor George moet zijn om die naam overal te zien. Niet alleen als hij 's morgens de winkel binnenstapt, maar ook op elk artikel in de winkel dat door zijn handen gaat.  
Een jonge heks met schouderlang blond haar stapt naar buiten met een emmer sop. Haar ogen verwijden zich als ze hem ziet.  
'Hallo, meneer Potter,' klinkt het ademloos.  
Verwoed zoekt hij in zijn geheugen naar haar naam.  
'Uh … hallo, Nicole.'  
Haar wangen krijgen plotseling bijna dezelfde fuchsiaroze kleur als haar gewaad en Harry vergeet zijn terughoudendheid om naar binnen te gaan en stapt snel op de deur af.

'Hé Harry,' klinkt het van tussen de rekken als hij de deur door stapt.  
Verrast ziet hij Leo Jordaan overeind komen.  
Pas als de druk in zijn borstkas toeneemt, beseft hij dat hij bij het betreden van de winkel zijn adem heeft ingehouden.  
Hij is opgelucht dat hij George niet alleen treft. Hij heeft hem wel een aantal keren in het Nest gezien maar is nog niet alleen met hem geweest sinds …  
'Leo, hoe gaat het?' onderbreekt hij zijn eigen gedachten.  
'Prima, we schieten al aardig op,' reageert de ander. 'George is achter,' gebaart hij naar een gordijn links van de toonbank.  
Harry knikt maar maakt geen aanstalten om door te lopen. Hij ontwijkt de begrijpende donkere ogen en laat zijn blik door de winkel dwalen.  
Langs de rekken en bakken waarvan sommigen hoog opgestapeld zijn met diverse artikelen en anderen wachten om gevuld te worden. Het tafeltje naast het gordijn waar meneer Wemel gefascineerd naar de Dreuzeltrucs had gekeken. De etalage waar Ginny haar moeder een Ukkepulk had afgetroggeld. De winkelruit waardoor ze Malfidus hadden gezien toen hij ...

Hij schrikt op uit zijn gedachten als George binnenkomt.  
'Wat verschaft ons deze buitengewone eer, Harry?'  
Hij knipoogt naar Leo en vervolgt: 'Je had ons de kans moeten geven de Ochtendprofeet in te lichten. Gratis reclame is nooit weg.'  
George en Leo grijnzen. Harry schudt zijn hoofd.  
'Net of dat nodig is. Ik wed dat praktisch iedereen die in september naar Zweinstein gaat, staat te trappelen tot je open gaat.'  
Hij kijkt even nadenkend.  
'Behalve Hermelien natuurlijk.'  
Hij grinnikt nu ook en stapt op George af die hem enthousiast omhelst.

De spanning die Harry op weg naar de winkel vergezeld heeft, valt van hem af bij de begroeting van George.  
Een stemmetje in zijn achterhoofd dat verdacht veel klinkt als dat van Hermelien spreekt hem vermanend toe.  
_Maar Harry, waarom zouden ze jou verwijten maken? Jij hebt gedaan wat je kon en meer!_  
Leo loopt naar achteren om iets te drinken te halen en George biedt hen ruitvormige koeken aan die elk een andere kleur glazuur hebben. Hij kijkt geamuseerd als Harry met een achterdochtig gezicht weigert. Maar het valt Harry op dat hij Leo niets aanbiedt.  
De sfeer is ontspannen en de grappen en woordspelingen worden in een rap tempo heen en weer gekaatst. Harry kan zich niet herinneren wanneer hij zich voor het laatst zo op zijn gemak heeft gevoeld in het gezelschap van anderen.  
Toch verwondert hij zich over de opgewekte stemming van George.

'Sorry heren, mijn aanwezigheid wordt gevraagd door knapper gezelschap.'  
George knipoogt naar Nicole die blozend in de deuropening staat en volgt haar naar buiten. Door de winkelruit zien de achterblijvers hoe ze, breed gebarend naar de gevel, met George overlegt.  
Harry draait zich om naar Leo en stelt de vraag die hem op de lippen brandt.  
'Is dit echt?'  
Als de ander hem onbegrijpend aankijkt, vervolgt hij: 'George, bedoel ik. Ik had niet verwacht … ik weet niet maar … hoe gaat het nu echt met hem?'  
'Ook al zegt men dat het zuchten van een mooi meisje verder wordt gehoord dan het gebrul van een griffioen, dat betekent nog niet dat de griffioen moet gaan zitten fluisteren,' klinkt het onverwachts.  
Harry draait zich met een ruk om en ziet George vlak achter hem staan. Gegeneerd zegt hij: 'Ik dacht dat je ons niet kon horen.'  
De woorden zijn z'n mond nog niet uit of hij spert zijn ogen open en kijkt George ontzet aan.  
'O god, sorry, ik vergat …' stamelt hij. Zijn ogen flitsen van de zijkant van George's hoofd naar Leo's uitdrukkingsloze gezicht en weer terug naar George die even zijn rechterhand op zijn hart legt en op een tragische toon zegt: 'Harry, Harry … zullen we het maar in de doofpot stoppen?'  
Harry heeft het gevoel dat zijn gezicht inmiddels ook prima bij het personeelsgewaad van de fopshop past.  
George's mondhoeken beginnen te trekken maar het is Leo die als eerste in de lach schiet.  
'Ach, ik dacht dat ik doof werd maar zolang ik nog over me hoor praten, valt het blijkbaar wel mee,' grijnst George.  
Schaapachtig kijkt Harry hem aan.

Dan wordt George ernstig en zegt: 'Natuurlijk gaat het nog niet geweldig. Ik betwijfel of dat ooit nog komt. Vooral de nachten zijn moeilijk en je weet hoe het thuis is.'  
Harry knikt als hij denkt aan de bedrukte sfeer in het Nest.  
'Dus als ik hier ben, dan wil ik even alles vergeten en doen alsof alles normaal is. Alsof Fred –' zijn stem hapert maar een tel '– even naar de Verdonkeremaansteeg is om ingrediënten te halen. Snap je?'  
Harry knikt weer, de brok in zijn keel verhindert hem antwoord te geven.  
Hij snapt het. Na weken heen en weer geslingerd te zijn tussen de euforie en het verdriet van de mensen om hem heen, overwinningsfeestjes en begrafenissen, begrijpt hij heel goed de behoefte om te doen alsof er niets veranderd is.  
'Kan ik komen helpen?'  
De vraag ontsnapt hem en hoewel hij het in een opwelling zegt, meent hij het. George kijkt hem onderzoekend aan, slaat hem dan op zijn schouder en neemt hem mee naar achteren waar nog stapels dozen staan, vol artikelen die uitgepakt moeten worden.

'Die niet,' zegt George scherp, 'zet die maar daar.'  
Hij maakt een wegwerpgebaar in de richting van een stapel van vijf dozen die Harry ook niet uit heeft mogen pakken.  
'Maar George,' probeert Harry, 'dat is juist iets waar veel mensen nu behoefte aan hebben.'  
Hij kijkt naar het plaatje op de kleurrijke doos van een vrouw in een middeleeuws gewaad, die met een gelukzalige uitdrukking naar een ring met een enorme diamant staart die een knielende ridder haar aanbiedt.  
'Ik snap dat je de Eetbare Duistere Tekens liever niet meer verkoopt maar waarom zou je de Gepatenteerde Zwijmelbezweringen wegdoen?'  
George geeft geen antwoord maar staat abrupt op.  
'Ik ga even wat te eten halen bij Tom.'  
Harry kijkt hem verbluft na als hij met grote passen de winkel uit loopt.  
Ze zijn al een hele morgen met zijn drieën aan het werk.  
Nicole is een uur geleden vertrokken en Harry kan niet ontkennen dat hij ook wel zin heeft in een hapje eten maar zo dringend is dat toch niet?  
Hulpeloos kijkt hij naar Leo die zijn blik met een bedroefde uitdrukking beantwoord. 'Het was een uitvinding van Fred alleen. Hij had er maanden aan gewerkt en hij was er ontzettend trots op.'  
'Maar … dan zou hij toch juist …' zegt Harry ongemakkelijk.  
Leo haalt zijn schouders op. 'Sommige herinneringen zijn denk ik moeilijker dan andere.'  
Harry zet de doos bovenop degene met de felgekleurde Poe-Pie-Nee reclamezin en trekt een nieuwe naar zich toe. Hij maakt hem zwijgend open en begint de Boemboxen voor Beginners uit te pakken.  
Terwijl hij de boxen in een schap zet, vliegen zijn gedachten als Keltische Aardmannetjes heen en weer. Het klopt niet, denkt hij. Hoewel hij George's gevoelens begrijpt, voelt het niet goed om die dozen weg te zetten.

Als George terugkomt met een zak belegde broodjes, kijkt hij Harry en Leo niet aan maar doet net of er niets aan de hand is. Hij zet de zak op de grote tafel naast de toonbank en begint de broodjes uit te pakken.  
Harry volgt Leo's voorbeeld en pakt een stoel en al gauw zitten ze gezamenlijk te eten. Er worden glazen gehaald en Leo schenkt pompoensap in.  
De sfeer doet gedwongen aan en na drie moeizame happen legt Harry zijn broodje neer en richt zich tot George.  
'Het spijt me als ik iets verkeerds zeg, George, maar ik denk niet dat het goed is als je zo'n groot gedeelte van de spullen uit de verkoop haalt.'  
Hij haalt snel adem, bang dat George hem zal onderbreken.  
'Die Duistere Tekens, het Duistergruis; ik snap dat je bang bent dat mensen jullie producten enkel nog maar associëren met Voldemort en de Dooddoeners –' Harry ziet Leo huiveren als hij de naam uitspreekt, '– maar dit is jullie levenswerk, jullie uitvindingen. Laat dat niet afpakken. Verander het, pas het aan maar gooi het niet weg. En je doet Fred onrecht als je de producten waar hij zijn ziel en zaligheid in heeft gestopt, letterlijk achter een gordijn verbergt. Is dat wat hij zou willen? Of zou hij in de etalage een speciale tentoonstelling van zijn uitvindingen willen?'  
Abrupt sluit hij zijn mond. Hij staart naar de vloer en wacht gespannen op George's reactie.  
_Waarom heeft hij zijn mond niet gehouden? Wat voor recht heeft hij om die dingen tegen George te zeggen? Goed, hij weet wat het is om iemand te moeten missen maar hij heeft zijn ouders nooit meegemaakt en Sirius – Sirius, kende hij tenslotte nog maar even. Het is niet zoals de band tussen Fred en George.  
_'Nou, Harry, ik kan niet echt zeggen dat ik één en al oor was maar het is gelukkig de toon die de muziek maakt.'  
De stem van George klinkt niet kwaad en langzaam heft Harry zijn hoofd op.  
De bruine ogen zijn donker van ingehouden verdriet maar George knikt hem toe en zegt: 'Een speciale tentoonstelling, hé. Klinkt als een evenement voor de grootste pompoen. Zou hij in Hagrids groentetuin tentoongesteld willen worden?'  
De vertrouwde grijns verschijnt weer rond zijn mond en Harry is opgelucht dat George niet boos is en alweer grapjes maakt.  
_Freds uitvindingen in Hagrids tuin! Het idee alleen al._

Vier maanden later, vlak voor Halloween, ontvangt Harry een pakje als hij samen met de andere 'achtstejaars' aan de tafel van Griffoendor zit te eten .  
Hij wacht met openen tot hij op de slaapzaal is. In het pakje ziet hij verschillende glazen bollen op een bed van zachte witte veren.  
_'Hemelse dromen' _staat er in sierlijke letters op het glas geschilderd. Traag en hypnotiserend dwarrelt er binnenin elke bol gekleurde rook. Roze, blauw, zachtgeel; elke bol een andere kleur met een andere naam. 'Roze wolken', 'Maanlicht', 'Zomerzon'.  
Aan de bollen zit een label dat zegt: _"Ontspan en laat je meevoeren op de wolken"_, plus een handleiding voor veilig gebruik.  
Als Harry één van de bollen behoedzaam opent, wordt hij omhuld door zachte blauwe wolken. Meteen ziet hij geen hand meer voor ogen. Net als hij in paniek wil raken, klinkt een kalme stem vanuit de bol in zijn handen en zegt hem dat hij kan ontspannen en dat alles veilig is.  
Terwijl Harry zich langzaam mee laat voeren op een hemelse droom, glijdt er een stuk perkament op de grond.

Pas de volgende morgen leest Harry de woorden.

_Dit vond ik een beter eerbetoon dan een tentoonstelling.  
Ze gaan morgen in de verkoop.  
Bedankt, maat!_

_George_


End file.
